Tomb Raider A Survivor Is Born Remixed
by CortanaL
Summary: Esta es la historia del Tomb Raider A Survivor Is Born , Si no has jugado al juego es mejor que no lo leas porque obtendras spoilers. Es La historia del Tomb Raider A survivor is born , en version ... "Humoristica" es mas.. una Parodia?.


**Hola! Este es mi primer Fic y soy nueva en esto, puede que lo haya hecho mal pero no se.. Juzguen ustedes**

**El fic que acabo de hacer es como una version mas "loca" o "comica" no se como decirle xD**

**Puede que no haya provocado unas sonrisas pero ya voy a ir mejorando xD**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El Comienzo de un mal viaje.

Lara Croft estaba recostada, escuchando musica tranquilamente, el barco se dirigia hacia el Triangulo del Dragon.  
Fue cuando una tormenta hiso que toda la pesadilla empezara.  
Lara se estaba por levantar de la cama , saco sus auriculares al sentir un temblor , y bruscamente cayo de su cama y se golpeo la cabeza con la puerta de su habitacion. Lara salio a buscar ayuda y a saber que ocurria, cuando entro mucha agua al barco y Lara termino al alcance de la muerte , estaba por ahogarse , no habia lugar donde el agua podia salir , donde Lara podria tomar un poco de aire.  
Fue cuando , un miembro del endurance aparecio y la saco del agua milagrosamente .  
Conrad Roth, capitan del endurance , llamando a Lara desde la otra parte del barco , para que Lara salte y vaya al lugar donde esta el.

Lara: "Muy bien Lara .. Tu puedes .. Superaras a Sam despues de esa gran acrobacia que presumio frente a todos . Todo el mundo sabe que fue pura suerte.  
Ok , no importa , ahora solo tengo que preocuparme por saltar.. Aqui voy."-

Lara fue corriendo a la otra parte del barco(Donde estaba Roth) , e hiso un gran salto , llego a alcanzar a Roth . Roth agarraba del brazo a Lara para que no se cayera.  
Pero no lo logro , la lluvia hiso que las manos resbalaran y Lara se caiga al mar.

Lara: " Me arrepiento de que te hayamos nombrado Capitan!"- Dijo Lara gritandole a Roth mientras ella caia.

Fue cuando la joven de 21 a os , logro salir del mar y llegar a la playa. Llego a ver a los miembros del endurance , todos juntos y desesperados.

Lara trato de llamar su atencion.

Cosa que fue inutil ya que entre todo el rodeo, nadie llego a escucharla.

La joven se levanto para llegar hasta alla, cuando derepente sintio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se desmay .

Lara desperto de cabeza , colgada en el techo de una cueva , y metida en un saco , solo su cabeza y pies estaban al aire.

Forcejeando para salir , Lara llamaba a los miembros del endurance y pedia ayuda.

Lara empezo a balancearse para empujar el saco que tenia a su lado y prenderlo fuego con las velas que tenia al lado el saco.  
Luego de haber hecho eso , el telon que estaba en frente de Lara empezo a incendiarse . Lara empezo a balancearse hacia el telon y prende fuego el saco en el que estaba ella.

Lara: "Vamos Lara .. Esto no va a ser diferente a cuando fue tu primera vez cocinando .. Eso espero.."-Dijo Lara a si misma mientras se balanceaba hacia al fuego.

Lara logro prender fuego el saco y se libero , desgraciadamente cayo al piso y mientras cayo , se le clavo un hueso en el torso.

Lara: "Mierda! , no es un buen dia para ser Lara Croft !"- Se grito a ella misma.

Trato de sacarse el hueso de su torso , milagrosamente lo logro y desgraciadamente dolio mas de lo que se imaginan.

La joven dolorida , empezo a levantarse y buscar la salida a ese lugar.

Se acerco a una joven muerta que estaba atada de manos y de pies y enfrente tenia unas velas.

Lara: "Oh... Steph .. Que fue lo que te hicieron?"- dijo Lara al ver a su amiga del endurance muerta de esa forma . " Que es este lugar? , Tiene que ser una de las bromas de Sam... Siii.. Tiene que ser eso"  
Dijo Lara asustada , mientras lanzaba una risa nerviosa .

Lara se encontro con una antorcha , y siguio el camino con esa antorcha , tratando de no hacer ruido , sabiendo que hay otros hombres en esa cueva.  
No le gustaria que descubran que se salio.

La chica se metio en un hueco que encontro , y mientras trataba de entrar en ese hueco , un hombre salto y la arrastro hacia ella.

Lara luchando por su vida , lo pateo al hombre y siguio su camino.

Lara: Mierda .. Ese hombre no parecia uno de los amigos de Sam ... No me puedo mentir a mi misma pensando que esto es una broma ... Sam! Donde estan tus bromas cuando mas las necesito!"- Dijo Lara , mientras se escapaba del hombre y de fondo se escuchaban "Vuelve! solo quiero ayudarte" .

Luego de haber salido del hueco y abrir su camino despues de eso (que estaba cerrado y lleno de explosivos), Lara logro que la cueva se este por venir abajo luego de la explosion.

Lara: "Mierda Lara! No podrias haber encontrado una manera menos destructiva para abrir ese camino?"- Se preguntaba a ella misma despues mientras corria para buscar la salida.

Lara encontro otro hueco en el que tenia que ir , volvio el hombre , e hiso lo mismo que la otra vez , Lara lo pateo otra vez , Lara siguio su camino y el hombre, Termino aplastado por una roca.

La joven salto a la otra parte que se encontraba para llegar por fin a la salida . Lara empezo a subir , tratando de agarrarse con lo que podia , y esquivando rocas que caian .

Por fin , llega a la luz y logra salir de la cueva .

Se ve el pasto , de fondo se ven restos de barco destruido.

Y Lara se levanto y siguio de camino.

.


End file.
